Darkbeast
Darkbeast Paarl is a boss in Bloodborne. Description Darkbeast Paarl is an electric beast made up of giant skeletal remains. The lightning that courses through its body makes it move in erratic, off-speed movements that bombard the player. Locations *Graveyard of the Darkbeast in Old Yharnam (entered from Hypogean Gaol in Yahar'gul, Unseen Village) Drops *23100 Blood Echoes *+4 Insight (+1 for finding the boss & +3 for defeating it) *Spark Hunter Badge Combat Tactics Attack Patterns *Burst Combo - The boss will swipe its claws up to four times in succession. Alternates between vertical and horizontal swipes. *Thunder Slam - The boss will smash the ground, creating a sphere of electricity in front of it. The sphere also creates smaller trails of lightning. *Soaring Pounce - The boss will leap and swipe toward the player. The boss can cover a large distance with its leap. *Static Discharge (AOE) - The boss will channel energy for a few seconds, then unleashes a nova around itself that deals considerable damage. It is possible to cancel this attack by inflicting enough damage to cause the boss to collapse. It will constantly attempt this attack if the player stays underneath it. *Lunging Bite - The boss snaps with its jaws. Strategy Darkbeast Paarl can be fought potentially very early in the game if the player is taken to Yahar'gul by a Kidnapper before triggering the Blood Moon. Depending on the player's level and skill, he can be a challenging fight early on and the player may wish to wait until returning to Yahar'gul before challenging him. Darkbeast Paarl is incredibly aggressive and agile, despite his size. He will constantly strafe to evade attacks and will strike at the player if they attempt to close in on him. Staying underneath or behind him will avoid most of his attacks but he will repeatedly use Static Discharge to force them back into melee range. The player should move away as soon as he screams and raises his head. As all of Paarl's attack inflict shock damage, Henryk's attire can reduce the damage taken. Inflicting enough damage to Paarl will cause him to collapse and lose his electricity aura. All attack damage will be doubled and it is possible to use Visceral Attacks, although attacking his head can be equally effective. Paarl will attempt to put enough distance between himself and the player in order to recharge his aura, by attacking aggressively and keeping him at close range, the player can prevent him recharging. However Paarl will automatically restore his aura when below 66% health which triggers the second stage of the battle. Paarl becomes even more aggressive in phase two and will often finish his combo attacks by generating bolts of lightning. Standing in front of him is no longer a safe strategy as his attacks become relentless and unpredictable. The player should continue attacking him from behind or underneath in order to cripple him, whilst watching out for Static Discharge. The key to beating Darkbeast Paarl is to cripple him quickly and then inflict as much damage as possible before he can regenerate his aura. He is very vulnerable to fire damage and it is recommended to bring plenty of Fire Paper and Oil Urns to the fight. Lore Darkbeast Paarl may be one of the experiments of the people of Yahar'gul, the Hidden Village, in the attempt to make a Great One. Due to the vague physical similarities between Paarl and the One Reborn, it is plausible that Paarl and the One Reborn are products of the same experiment. Trivia * This boss was designed solely by Hidetaka Miyazaki * It is possible to damage the boss with projectile weapons from outside the fog gate, although the Monocular is required to aim accurately. Videos Saw Spear Tactic Gallery Image-bloodborne-DB03.jpg Image-bloodborne-DB01.jpg Image-bloodborne-DB04.jpg Image_bloodborne-boss_48b.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150526202113.png Bloodborne™_20150507163426 - 1.png Image-bloodborne-DB00.jpg de:Dunkelbestie Paarl Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses